


After The Kiss

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: As the title says- after tonight's kiss.





	

Aaron couldn't breathe; blood rushing in his ears and the solid press of Robert against him clouded all of his senses. He tightened his fingers in the man's hair and grabbed his wrist, in too public a place for Robert's fingers to be working his zip. They broke apart, panting into one another's mouths as their eyes locked. Aaron swallowed and leant in again, his head light with lust. He pulled him close and kissed him again, opening his mouth for Robert's tongue and gripping the front of his shirt hard as he was pressed further into the wall. He reached around for the door to the bathroom; suddenly too desperate to care about location. Robert was the one to pull back that time, searching Aaron's eyes for a moment until Aaron nodded and pushed him back; leading the way back through the pub, head down and strides determined as they walked into the back room. Robert grabbed his wrist and stopped him by the stairs; pushing him back against the side and kissing him again. Aaron was becoming desperate, his jeans increasingly tight as Robert's hands worked their way under his shirt. Aaron pushed his jacket from his shoulders and moaned into the kiss. Robert pulled back and cupped the back of Aaron's head, yanking him close again and kissing him hard before pulling away completely and running up the stairs. Aaron grinned, wiping his mouth and running up after him. 

Words weren't spoken until Aaron was pressed against the door; his shirt thrown across the room, along with Robert's jacket and own shirt, his fingers in Robert's hair as he kissed his way across his stomach. Robert was working quickly to undo his jeans before he stood back up and pressed Aaron against the wood of the door as he kissed him again,  
"You're eager."  
"You're amazing."  
Aaron grinned and pulled him in again; a moan escaping him as Robert pushed his hand between them and cupped him,  
"I'm gonna make sure you can't move for hours."  
Aaron swallowed hard and nodded again,  
"Go on then."  
Robert pulled him by his waist, stepping back until they fell onto the bed; Aaron immediately searching to kiss him again as their hands worked their way into one another's jeans,  
"Nope. Not gonna do it."  
They broke apart and stripped themselves before immediately reaching for each other once more; rolling until Robert was nestled between Aaron's legs, kissing him desperately and wrapping his hand around their cocks,  
"God Robert don't tease me."  
Robert whined; pulling his hand away and spitting in his palm before taking them both again, his hand moving quickly as they panted desperately into each other's mouths.   
"Not gonna fuck me?"  
Robert groaned and shook his head; thrusting as he stroked them both. Aaron dug his fingers hard into Robert's back, his mouth falling open and his legs spreading as Robert's skilled hands brought him closer to orgasm. He threw his head back as Robert's thumb swiped over the head of his cock; the blonde's lips immediately latching to the expanse of skin,  
"R-rob."  
Aaron voice was gruff; Robert knew he was close. His voice always changed when he was close. It spurned him on more; lust, need, want pumping through his veins. It wasn't enough, he needed more, needed to be inside him, to have him completely.  
"Oh fuck yes."  
Robert groaned; he hadn't realised he'd been talking out loud, his stomach lurched as he looked down; their cocks slick with pre-cum and Aaron's stomach quivering as he tried to hold off from release,  
"Oh god come for me. Come for me."  
Aaron pulled him down and kissed him hard,  
"Come for me."  
The words against his lips were drowned out by Aaron's moan. Robert sped his hand up; his own orgasm too close to ignore.   
"I want you. Always."  
Aaron met his eye; his mouth falling open in a silent scream as pleasure rippled through his body and he came in thick ropes over Robert's fist. Robert stroked him through it, his own release coming moments later; shooting across Aaron's stomach and onto his chest as he groaned. He let go of them both and immediately reached to pull Aaron in to another deep kiss; not giving him a chance to catch his breath until Aaron had to push him away and gulp down air,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert looked at him; pushing his hand into his hair and gripping it,  
"I love you."  
Aaron swallowed; tilting his head to meet his lips briefly,  
"I love you too."  
Robert nodded slightly and dropped down; burying his face in Aaron's neck and kissing him there then lifting his head and brushing their noses together,  
"I want you."  
Aaron wrapped an arm around him and rolled them over so he was between Robert's legs,  
"Take me."  
Robert grinned; tightening his legs around Aaron's waist and reaching up for another, chaste kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is awful, I wrote it fast and didn't even spell check before posting. If by the grace of god you DON'T hate it, you will find me at my tumblr- realityisonlythebeginning :)


End file.
